Life at GC
by Impassive sky
Summary: A collection of oneshot/drabbles featuring the daily life of the Guilty Crown characters...


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic**

**AN: Kunichiwa Mina! This is my first fanfic in this fandom so I hope you'll take it easy on me. This is just a request from a friend so ignore the grammar…. This is based on my chapter 9 of living in a normal life from CV which I haven't posted yet. For those who are waiting for its update, please be patient….**

**Summary: Set on the timeline wherein they went to an island (I think it was on episode 6 or 7?) This is Semi Au Btw**

**Warning: Oocness….**

**Chapter 1-Hiking**

Shu shielded his eyes using the back of his hand from the bright rays of the sun penetrating his skin. With a map and a compass at hand, He and Souta walked side by side. The former wore a brown leather rubber shoes, khaki shorts, white sweat shirt and a cap. The latter wore a black synthetic rubber shoes, gray shorts, and a blue shirt.

"It's so hot." Shu wiped the sweat of his face with a handkerchief.

"Stop complaining Shu, We are almost there." Souta raised his tone a bit as he continued to analyze the map he was holding.

'Which part of this is almost?' Shu wanted shout it out loud at Souta but he didn't want to have a pointless argument with his friend. As they hiked the mountain, the two kept looking for white flags stated on the map, but found none.

"Are you sure that were heading to the right direction?" Shu asked. They've been walking in circles for at least an hour, not to mention they were carrying their backpacks filled with necessities (Which were heavy). He was starting to regret his decision in giving Souta the map. Well, it wasn't basically all his fault. The guy was pretty much persistent in getting hold of the map.

_**Flashback**_

"Everyone, we are all going hiking tomorrow!" Souta pumped his fist into the air excitedly. A collective of groans reverberated through the dining room.

"The goal of the hike is whoever finishes it first will win the race. Each of us will be paired. White flags are present in guiding us towards the finish line. Since were in a vacation on an exotic island, why don't we just enjoy it?" He paused for a moment before then moving on to a seemingly unrelated topic.

"As the enthusiastic one, I, Souta Tamadate, will do my best in leading all of you without any problems." He boasted as he tried to flaunt his skills. Of course, his friends at the table ignored him as they continued to eat their dinner.

"It seems like Souta is in his own little world." Shu said as he sighed tiredly. He was the first to finish eating his food, and as he waits for his friends, he turned to look at Inori seating beside Hare, who was calmly eating her food.

"I see what you mean. Let's just pretend that we don't know him for a while." Kusama Kanon said as she sweat dropped. Some of the workers staying at the Inn were staring at them weirdly. After all, they were still inside the dining hall.

"We don't have a choice but to bear with him." Menjou Hare said as she acknowledges the thoughts of her friends.

"You think." Kanon said, sarcasm was getting the best of her.

"Ne, is Souta always like that?" Hare asked curiously.

"I have no idea." Shu replied.

"Let's distance ourselves from him before people will start to think that we are related to him." Kanon insisted "Agree." Shu and Hare said in unison. Inori heard some parts of the conversation as she stood up from her seat and mumbled a barely audible 'Let's go '.

_**End of flashback**_

Souta flinched at the sudden question. "O-Of course, we are almost there." Souta shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Sure we are…" 'I've got to get the map from Souta, but how?' Shu eyed the map for a few seconds before formulating a plan. He placed a finger on his chin before muttering, "I have no choice but to do this." He quickly snatched the map away from Souta's grasp.

"Hey, give it back! This isn't funny Shu." Souta yelled in frustration, a tic mark was slowly beginning to form on his forehead.

"I'm sorry Souta… but… let's just say that… umm h-how do I put this? I-I simply don't trust you in l-leading us to the finishing line… we'll probably get lost evenmore and." There was a pregnant pause as the brunet scratched the back of his head.

"I bet you don't even know how to read a map." Shu said bluntly. He was prepared for the worst as he tried his best to smile, unfortunately it faltered midway. Souta was beyond offended. His grin was too wide as it almost reaced the tip of his ears.

'Oops, I've probably gotten **TOO FAR.'** Shu thought as he awaits his impending doom.

'Oh, **IT'S ON NOW!**' Souta twitch a smile as he cracked his knuckles.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Get back here Shu!"

Shu spun around and ran way as fast as his feet can, a fuming Souta hot on his trail. Souta aimed to grab the hem of Shu's shirt but failed as the other noticed it immediately and dodged. Meanwhile, 3 girls (completely forgotten) sighed exasperatedly as they watched the scene unfold right before them.

"Baka." Hare mumbled.

"I bet those two won't stop biting each others' head off everyday." Kanon said dryly.

"Be careful and good luck Shu." Inori said in a soft tone.


End file.
